Angel's in Charge
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Adam's been in love with Andrew for a long time now and tonight he is going to let him know. Adam/Andrew That means Slash ppl! Man on Man. If you dont like it then dont read it! other wise please read and review!


I don't own Touched by An Angel, nor would I ever assume that I a good enough writer to be able to get any profit, so this is purely for your entertainment. I'm not much of an regular updater, but I always do finish my stories. I don't much mind if you flame me either, just don't flame me for not liking the content or type of content seeing as how I'm warning you now its about to MALE angels having sex together.

_**Rated:**_ This is rated Adult + for explicit sexual activity/ dom. and sub. Clearly positioning

_**Pairing:**_ The pairing is male/male or rather Adam/Andrew, please if your not into that you should turn back before you read this fic.

_**Summary:**_ Adam has always liked Andrew and after seeing the SAME human flirt with

him for the millionth time that night he decides its time to show Andrew just

who he is with and who's in charge.

**_Angel's in Charge!_**

'I watched as the lady in the red dress started to flirt with Andrew again! She had been told he wasn't in any way interested and yet here she is trying to get his attention! I mean I know when your in a club, which he only came to because I begged him to keep me company, that people think your out to have a good time, but by now this lady should have gotten the point and left us be. The most irritating part is that I think Andrew is actually enjoying the attention. Of course he still blushes at everything, but come on he's and angel for crying out loud, of course he blushes! Ok I can not stand this for another minute!' Adam thinks as he's waiting for Andrew to return with their soda's.

Adam gets up and walks right up behind Andrew. He threads his fingers threw his hair and pulls his head back and to the side, loving the gasp Andrew gave and, he leaned down and began to kiss and nip on Andrew's now exposed collarbone. Andrew's startled not really knowing what is going on with his fellow angel of death, but it's the bartender who brakes the semi-make out session by telling them to take it else where pals. Adam pulls back and smiles to the lady in red as he holds his hand out for Andrew who takes it confusedly. He leads them back to there set and grabs his coat and handing Andrew his without a word and then leads them out of the club.

"Adam what was that back there, and where are we going?!" Andrew asks in a confused voice unsure of what to make of what was going on at the moment.

"That was me giving you a hickey, so that Mrs. Red knew to leave you alone, and I had rented a place to stay for the night earlier." Adam answers as if all the fight had just been sucked right out of him.

" I know what it was Adam, I meant why would you do it! I mean was that your assignment? Was she about to try and cheat on her husband or something? You rented a place, what for? Adam your not making any since right now!" Andrew said clearly frustrated at not knowing what was going on, and he had a feeling that what ever was happening it was huge.

"I'll explain everything at the lodge ok. Just for now lets get there ok. I promise I'll tell you everything there. Your cold, you haven't had any dinner, and now its starting to snow heavily. Please I'll order dinner when we get there, just give me that." Adam was basically pleading with him to let it be dropped for the moment, and had it not sounded like he was scared Andrew would have said he wanted to here about it right here and now. Instead he nodded his ascent and Adam led him to his motorcycle. It was a beautiful black bike with purple swirls in it along with the words written in pure white heavenly love. Andrew chuckled at the name as he strapped his gear on then got on behind Adam. All was silent on the way to the lodge. All except for the howling wind that brought heavier blankets of snow with each passing second. Finally 35 minutes later they arrived at the lodge much to Andrews relief, and to Adams they had a garage for the bike. The teen at the counter was kind enough, though peculiar to Andrew because she keep giggling at the two of them as she handed them there key and called a happy honey moon to them as they started on making Andrew pause to ask what but Adam told him to forget it.

"Honeymoon? Really what was that all about Adam? You've been acting weird all evening! First they hickey, then the lodge, then this, Adam please tell me what's happening!" Andrew asked the minute the door closed to there room. That was about the time Adam slid the door to the closet open to find it full of cloths. He took a good look around the room, it looked ready to be lived in, for quite some time, in fact there 'room' was more like a medium sized apartment.

"Well I told them we were a couple on there honeymoon, lasting for about a month and a half. Don't worry its already been cleared with the Father, he knows were here. Well at least I'm hoping for it to last a month in a half." That was as far as Andrew cut in with a laugh and clapped him on the shoulder.

"So that's what this is about, we got vacation time and you though we could spend it together and was worried I wouldn't want to come here and so you did it like this and now you were nervous I would be mad! Don't worry, I'm just happy we can spend this time together, because you know lately I haven't seen you at all, not in over near three months. Where have you been, I was missing you, you know." Andrew said with a gin as he started to check out all the cloths Adam had gotten for them on this vacation of there's. Adam was about to reply when a knock on the door cut him off. It was Lydia, the teen at the front desk. She had there dinner on a rolling cart and rolled it into the room. It was stake with bake potato, salad, and bread sticks; and even Apple juice in a wine bottle.

Adam started to set up the table thinking 'How am I suppose to tell him that I love him father? He probably don't even like me that way! This could totally ruin the relationship we have now! I'm scared father please help.' Yet no answer came, besides that the father had already answered these questions the other day. He told Adam he knew of his feelings of Andrew, how could he not when it was obviously in the heart of one of his children, not to mention that he had started to avoid Andrew and was all the unhappier for doing so. He told Adam it wasn't wrong to love another in such a way, just un-heard of because most angels would go down to earth to live out there life's with there loved one as close to a human life as possible. That had made Adam all the more reluctant to say anything, he did want to leave his father, but god had told him there was nothing to fear, that they were welcome to continue in his service, that it was just there as an offer to some sort of semblance of a life. Still all that aside, what if Andrew didn't want any type of relationship!?

"Adam? Can I have a glass of the apple juice?" Andrew asked and Adam snapped out of his thoughts and said sorry while pouring him a glass before getting one for himself and waiting for Andrew to sit before he did so himself. Andrew started to chat about all the things that had been going on while he was away, Tess car dieing and how she scared the poor mechanic, Monica talking Tess into letting her get a pet python! Then he asked what Adam had been doing the past few month's. 'I might as well spill it now, because If I don't soon I don't think I can and then I would be lying and I don't like to lie to Andrew.' Adam though as he took a gulp of his apple juice.

"I, Andrew I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it, I've been avoiding you!" Adam said really fast, and you could instantly see the effect it had on the younger angel. His face dropped and he looked just plain hurt, not to mention scared for some reason.

"I- - I don't understand. You've been avoiding me? Why? Have I done something wrong, or something to upset you?! Adam please tell me, I don't want you to go away! I can fix it, I can be better, I know I can, just tell me what I did, please Adam!" Andrew asked quickly wanting to make it up to his friend 'I absolutely hate it when I get my friends upset with myself for doing something stupid and wrong. Then there was the fact that Adam had already left for three months because of it, and well I love him, I know its wrong, and I'm not supposed to but I do, and I don't want to make him leave! I was so miserable for the past three months!' Andrew though as he stared at Adam with pleading eyes.

"No, no Andrew you didn't do anything, I left because well I had to sort out some things that were bother me about you as of late, things that had nothing to do with anything you could have controlled I promise. I--I don't think I can say this out loud so I'm just going to show it to you instead." Adam told him as he got up and went to Andrews side and knelt down to his level. He gripped Andrews silk white shirt (Adam had picked out his cloths that day) yanked him slightly forward and down, and gently touched his lips to Andrews, slowly starting to move them against Andrews still ones, before he gasped and he took that as permission to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue map out his entire mouth before running it back over the roof of his mouth loving the way it made Andrew moan, then let go and pulled back, both of them panting hard.

"What was that Adam?!" Andrew demand just as soon as he got his breath back. He was blushing like mad, and was even slightly shaking.

"That was me telling you I love you. That I have fallen in love with you Andrew, but would never assume to hurt you so if you say so I will leave and never return Andrew. If you don't want me here, or anywhere near you I would understand and go." Adam said with his head bowed thinking that Andrew wanted him gone for good.

"Your in love with me? I--I already told you I don't want you to leave me! I, Adam, I must confess, I though you had left because you had found out that I had started to love you in such a way as well! I--I thought that you would be discussed and never want to see me again, that was why I had keep quite! Yet Adam I don't know what this means, two angels have never gotten together before, what if this is wrong, what if what were feeling is wrong? What would our father do to us!?" Andrew asked with true fear in his voice about the last part fearing to be separated form Adam for good.

"No, I told you before that the father knew of this, see I had feared the same thing, its was another part of my decision to leave, so as to protect you. It was the father who called me into his presence and told me he knew why I was running away. That he knew of the love in my heart and explained to me that most angels stay on Earth to try and have a semblance of a relationship that is semi normal. I told him that we love him and wouldn't want to leave, and he just laughed, kissed my forehead, and told me of this place being set up for me to be able to tell you, and if you accept that this would be our honeymoon! Please say you do, I truly do love you Andrew." Adam explained all in one breath wanting to let him he had nothing to fear all the while praying he would accept to be with him.

"The father knows and he blesses our merging? Oh Adam, you have no idea how much that means to me, I've loved you for so long but never acted on it in fear. Yes Adam, I accept….only thing is Adam , I've never, I mean I have never been with anyone before, I wouldn't even know on how to began a relationship." Andrew told Adam a blush spreading across his cheeks and lowered his head in embarrassment. Adam

just chuckled.

"Don't worry I'll teach you everything you have to know baby. You know I think I hear a bell, that must mean schools back in." Adam said with a smirk while standing and pushing Andrew into the bedroom area. Adam snagged a bit of hair and pulled him down a bit so he could ease his mouth open and slip his tongue in and run it across the roof again getting that delightful moan from Andrew who was blushing like mad by this point. Still he was getting the hang of it, he had attentively moved his tongue to brush against Adams who moan and encouraged him to do so again, then an idea popped into his head.

"Open you mouth and stick out your tongue baby, no I'm not kidding later you'll get the hang of it with just kissing but for now go with the flow." Adam told Andrew with a smirk. Andrew was a bit weary but he trust Adam and he didn't want to seem unable to be a good lover so he did as he was told and not a second later Adam moved forward as if to kiss his tongue but sucked on it instead, and the sensation sent him into a mess of moans and he seemed to collapse into Adams chest angling his head up so Adam could continue. Seeing as Andrew was liking it he continued with it to keep him distracted as he unbuttoned his silk shirt and made a few adjustments to the room while Andrew was occupied. As soon as he got the shirt off (Andrew gasped when he felt it fall to the ground) Adam pushed Andrew onto the bed and crawled onto and straddled his hips.

"If I'm going to fast for you baby let me know. I won't make you do anything you don't want to ok, and I wont be mad if you don't want to continue either ok baby?" Adam pulled back from kissing his was down Andrews jaw, to make sure he really was ok with where this was going, after all he loved Andrew and would never want to actually hurt him. When Andrew gave him a nod he smiled and stole another kiss from him before leaning down and latching onto a nipple making Andrew gasp out in surprise and pleasure. Adam bit down hard before soothing the angry mark with his tongue while his hands went over Andrews head pulling his hands up with him, and chaining them to the newly decorated wall with a grin. Andrew gasped and pulled against the shackle's to see if they could reach to touch Adam; but no such luck. He whined trying to get Adam to come up farther so he could touch him. Adam just smirked and moved onto the next nipple giving it the same treatment as its twin, and Andrew arched off the bed in pleasure.

"Well now you are very sensitive aren't you? That's all the better, give's you more pleasure. God your so beautiful Andrew, I love you!" Adam said as he pulled back to unbuckle Andrews pants and then lean down and grab his shoes and socks off before pulling his pants and boxers off in one tug. I just stared down at my prize for a moment wanting to admire how much like a god my lover did look like. A smirk pulled at my lips as he stared to whine and try to hide himself from my gaze. Not wanting him to be shy from me ever I pull his legs down straight then bend them at the knee and spread him before me, and I must admit if I didn't know who god was I might have believed he was laying before me.

"Adam what are you doing, don't stare, I'm nothing to look at! Plus its unfair, I'm naked and you have yet to have any cloths off at all!" Andrew pouted, I leaned down and stole another passionate kiss from him, pulled back and grabbed the chains at the end of the bed posts and had them placed so he was spread wide for me. He whined at being in such an open state, but let it go when I started to undress myself in front of him like a stripper to show myself off to him. He pulled against the shackle's holding his hands wanting to touch me but I refuse to give into his demand. I want this time to be all about him, and his pleasure and anything I can do to enhance it I will. To sooth him over I lean down and let him kiss me to his hearts content. I pull back and walk over to a side table and open a drawer pulling out a few toys I want to use on him, see if he likes them.

First I try something I've only dreamed about so far. I slide in between his thighs on the bed and shift his ass up and into the air I arch him up and have him be held in said position with a little help. I hear him moaning and gasping having never been touched in this way before and I'm proud to know that he trust me enough to do this. I thrust my hand up and order him to suck my thumb, and he does so after a moment and I moan this time, damn but he is good with that mouth! I pull out and he whimper's only to cry out when I rub my thumb over his opening pushing in slightly. I groan as he sits there panting with his head thrown to the side, there has never been a sight more beautiful. I run my thumb over the opening again only pushing in slightly, not to far, only to hear him call out my name this time. I look up to see that his member was hard as a rock and grinned, that's what I was waiting for. I quickly grab the cock ring and put it on him, all the while he's rocking against my hand whining and moaning in pleasure, now unable to cum without me letting him.

I slid back in between his thighs, and lapped at his opening this time and he opens his mouth and cry's out my name in pure ecstasy begging for more. I move in and start to suck gently at his entrance wanting him to feel _every_ little thing I'm doing. I move back with a parting nip making him arch off the bed as much as he could. I pull the lube over and coat my hand with a LOT of it seeing as I didn't want his first time to hurt. As gently as possible I slid two fingers in and start to move them about petting at his walls; his back is arched off the bed completely and he's moaning out in pleasure begging me for more. Then my finger brushes over that spot and he's screaming in pleasure thrusting down hoping to get more contact with my hand. I listen to the sound wanting to memorize it for all eternity. I kiss and nip my way across and up his inner thigh teasing all the while my fingers keep moving inside him. I moan when I fell him clenching around my finger, imagining what else it could be.

"Adam! Please, oh god please more, Adam please!" Andrew begs trying to spread his legs wider to give Adam more room. He pulls his fingers out only to coat them with more lube and push back in with three, Andrew giving a small yelp from the slight pain, but He's quick to find his prostate again making him cry out in pleasure before taking to stretching him so he wouldn't be to tight. Soon he added a fourth finger all the while Andrew begging for him. Finally Adam gave in and pulled back to lube himself up. He lifted one of Andrew's legs up over his shoulder before slowly but steadily pushing into his opening. Andrew was moaning with how _very_ slowly Adam was going. He could feel him pushing past ever layer of muscle making him cry out in pleasure and at the imagery.

Soon he was completely in, and held still refusing to move for a few minutes. He would not hurt his angel in any way. After a few minutes he begin a slow rhythm thrusting in and out before he needed more, and by what he was hearing so did Andrew. He paused pulled the chains holding Andrew's legs as far apart as he could before bending them up. The he thrust back in without warning and started up with a slow rhythm getting used to the new angle while searching for a certain spot. He knew he found what he was looking for when Andrew screamed out in shock and pleasure. He smirked and started to thrust as fast as he could into that one spot making the rolls of pleasure non stop and Andrew couldn't take it anymore but he couldn't cum either so he was left with begging for 'more, faster, and oh god Adam please let me cum.'

Yet Adam wasn't ready and he wanted there first time to be simultaneously so he denied him his release until he was ready. He started to pound into him and by now he couldn't even make sense of what Andrew was saying but he could feel the knot in his lower belly was about to burst so he started to stroke Andrew in time to his thrust making whole new sensation Andrew had never felt before and wasn't sure what to do so he settled for cry out and having no idea what he was saying. The second he started to cum he pulled off the ring and Andrew shouted out his own release. Adam pulled out carefully and dropped down next to him panting. He lay there recovering with Andrew when the younger angel turned around and smiled almost dreamily at him.

"I --I don't even know what to say. I mean I never expected this to be the way our first night together as a couple went, then again I didn't know you were into bondage either. Though I cant say I'm complaining. I love you Adam, I just have no idea how this works." Andrew said with a soft smile playing on his lips as he curled up closer to Adam and laid his head on the older angels chest; still chained. Adam kissed his forehead.

"I know, I know, I shouldn't have done that. I mean I liked it, but I should have know it was a bit too soon to start anything Andrew, I just couldn't help myself. I mean just look at how gorgeous, kind, and caring you are. How could I not love you? As for the chain's, yeah, hehe. Sorry 'bout that, but it just added to how good you looked, just waiting there for me to….right no talking about that. Andrew this wasn't some kind of one night thing for me if that's what your thinking, I do want us to be together as a proper couple. I could take you out on dates and everything! I want to if that's still ok with you." Adam said in a rush hoping to make the younger angel see that this wasn't some kind of night stand type of thing for him, he was too old for that type of thing, and to top that he really did love Andrew in the sense of wanting to be together for ever if that is possible and allowed by the father and Andrew. Andrew smiled and kissed him sloppily yet passionately, after all he was still learning.

"I love knowing that Adam, and I did mean it was a bit weird that we just sleep together, not because I didn't want to or anything because I REALLY did, but because we had just only gotten together, but that wasn't what I was trying to say. I was saying ummm, well I was trying to say that I have well you know up there and I don't know what to do!" Andrew squeaked the last part out with a bright red face he was trying to hide in Adams arm. Adam blinked a bit then finally understood what Andrew was driving at and couldn't help but remembering one of his toys, and now was as good a time as any to fins out how Andrew would react to how he was when it came to this part. He quickly grabbed his plug and gently rolled Andrew onto his back who went willingly with only a muffled 'huh?' He spread his thighs and after putting a little lube on it slowly pushed it in forcing a muffled moan out of Andrew before patting his bottom and letting him roll back over.

"Adam? What is that and why is it in me?! Will it help with you know…" Andrew asked while he squirmed a bit. Adam laughed and explained the concept behind it to Andrew.

"I still don't get why I have it in me." Andrew pouted. Adam smirked and pulled him into a kiss that left Andrew gasping when he pulled back.

"Its in there that way if anyone ever gets that far for what ever reason they know you belong to some one already and they had better be removing their hands from you right about then! That and I'm jealous type angel and like to be able to lay claim to what is mine, and seeing as how you agreed to be mine….Now you should rest because when your up too it I have a few other toys I wouldn't mind introducing you too, but not before you get some sleep, I can tell your tired baby. Sleep I'll stay with you." Adam told him with a fond smile and Andrew curled up next to him with a roll of his eyes and latched onto him before drifting of quite tired indeed.

2222222222244444444444446666666666666688888888888888888888888222222222222244444444444444666666666666688888888888888

I hope you liked it as much as I loved writing it. I'm sorry if you think angel's shouldn't do that kind of thing but then you should have turned back long ago, so please no flaming for that or because its male/male ok. Any other reason is fine to flame about. I know it's a bit choppy, but I haven't written in a long time so I'm a bit rusty. Also at the moment I haven't a beta so if it's a spelling mistake please forgive me, I really cant spell to save my life. Other then that I hope you liked the lemon scene, I haven't written on in even longer then I haven't written lol, so please let me know how I did on that. Thanks for reading.


End file.
